Twenty-six investigators including a statistician and 2 skilled technicians from the Casey Eye Institute at the Oregon Health Sciences University request funds to support 4 shared facilities: l) tissue culture, tissue dissection, and tissue preparation; 2) molecular technology including in situ hybridization and PCR; 3) experimental eye pathology/ immunohistochemistry, and 4) statistical support. Investigators are either a) ophthalmic scientists with funding from the NEI; b) basic and clinical senior scientists who interact with CEI researchers; or c) clinician/scientists who require statistical support to optimize eye-related studies. Their combined funding includes a predoctoral training grant from NEI, 12 R0ls from the NEI, 1 K11 from the NEI, 1 R29 from NEI, 3 clinical study centers from the NEI, and 6 R0ls from the NIH but not the NEI. In addition the investigators in this proposal have additional funding from the Retinitis Pigmentosa Foundation, Research to Prevent Blindness, the American Cancer Society, American Health Assistance Foundation, National Glaucoma Research Fund, American Diabetes Association, an R37, a P01 on neuroendocrine receptors, a P50 on synaptic transmission, and co-PI or subcontract NIH grants. The investigators are highly interactive with mutual interests, shared space and equipment, and a record of joint publication. The modules will be located at the newly constructed Casey Eye Institute, a 103,000 square foot facility specifically designed to promote sharing of resources. Each module would be used by many of the investigators and each module requires a highly skilled technician or statistician whose productivity would be enhanced by dedicating skills toward a specific set of techniques.